sevadorfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Welcome to the Seviki - The Sevador Wiki Welcome and thank you for visiting Sevador's Wiki. Sevador is a new 718 server which is currently an economy with excellent skilling, monster killing, minigames and extraordinary pking. The goal of Sevador is to emulate Runescape, but in a much simpler and faster way. Our experience greater than Runescape, depending on wich mode you choose, with much higher drops. It is quite simple to join, by simply registering on our forums. Once you have registered on our forums, you can then use your forum username and password to log ingame! You simply load the downloadable client and log in to Sevador 718! For more information visit our website at www.sevador.com! 'Sevador 718 is a one of a kind Runescape Private server.' Why is it different? Well for starters, we have a 100% working grand exchange that is "Player to player" such as it is the the real Runescape. Our server is built to accomidate hundreds, of not thousands (In the near furture) of players. We are still kind of new, and our current player base is extraordinarly small. We usually have twenty - thirty players on during our "Busy hours". Though we dont have many people, we are activly updating the game, and constantly keeping out a watch for trouble makers. We have working clue scrolls, a friendly player base, and a very respectful group of staff. The owner of Sevador; "Jason" is also unlike most Private server owners. He actually plays the game with the players, and responds when asked questions. We have so much content avalible, with much more on the way. Tons of mini-games, including castle wars, clan wars(Red, and white portal.) and a custom made one called: "Dark invasion" were you fight off hoards of zombies; wave, by rotting wave. 'We have tons of Bosses.' Corp. ' ' Nex. Queen Black Dragon. 'We have the squeal of fortune.' 'WE HAVE 4 WORKING QUESTS.' #'Dwarf Cannon.' #'Recipie for Disaster.' #'Horror From the Deep.' #'Cook's Assistant.' :::::::: More to come! ' Every skill in the game works currently, ecxept for Farming, and Construction. Both of the two non-working skills are under development. 'WE HAVE DUNGEONEERING.' Yes, we do. And no, it is not some spoofed dungeon like soulsplit's dungeon. We have the true blue Daemonheim dungeons! Currently, we only have one floor avalible to players below level 60 dungeoneering, but we are planning on updating this as well. 'We Have Experience Modes as well.' *'''Basic' -''' :: This Mode is not recorded on the High-Scores. Only Insane mode is. :: On this experience setting, you recieve 1,000 times the amount of experience that you would in Real Runescape. :: Ex: You chop a "Normal" tree, you will get 25,000 experience. :: You can also set your levels in this mode, via the command "::Master # " You replace the "#" with the numbers 0 though 24. Such as ::master 13 will grant you 99 in the smithing skill. :: This mode also recives a 10% better drop rate than the real Runescape. *'Medium -' :: This Mode is not recorded on the High-Scores. Only Insane mode is. :: This was the original experience rate for Sevador back before it was updated in December 2012. :: On this experience setting, you recieve 480 times the amount of experience that you would in Real Runescape. :: Ex: You chop a "Normal" tree, you will get 12,500 experience. :: :: YOU CANNOT SET YOUR SKILLS IN THIS MODE. The only mode you may set your skills in, is Basic. :: This mode also recives a 20% better drop rate than the real Runescape. *'Hard -' :: This Mode is not recorded on the High-Scores. Only Insane mode is. :: On this experience setting, you recieve 50 times the amount of experience that you would in Real Runescape. :: Ex: You chop a "Normal" tree, you will get 1,250 experience. :: :: YOU CANNOT SET YOUR SKILLS IN THIS MODE. The only mode you may set your skills in, is Basic. :: This mode also recives a 80% better drop rate than the real Runescape. *'Extreme' - :: This Mode is not recorded on the High-Scores. Only Insane mode is. :: On this experience setting, you recieve 10 times the amount of experience that you would in Real Runescape. :: Ex: You chop a "Normal" tree, you will get 250 experience. : :: YOU CANNOT SET YOUR SKILLS IN THIS MODE. The only mode you may set your skills in, is Basic. :: This mode also recives a 86% better drop rate than the real Runescape. *'INSANE -' :: This is the only mode in Sevador that will allow your progression through your skilling to be displayed on the High-scores. No other mode will show your achivements. :: On this experience setting, you recieve 5 times the amount of experience that you would in Real Runescape. :: Ex: You chop a "Normal" tree, you will get 125 experience. : ::This Mode is for people who enjoy a challenge. It will take more than three days just to receive level 99 strength.* :: YOU CANNOT SET YOUR SKILLS IN THIS MODE. The only mode you may set your skills in, is Basic. :::This mode also recives a 90% better drop rate than the real Runescape. We have much more Avalible, so please come visit our site, at: www.sevador.com :: :: ~Created by Flannery, ' :: '--The Seviki Admin. :: (Seviki is "Sevador Wiki") Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse